


Tormented Reward

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to use his invisibility cloak... and shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormented Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not making a Knut!
> 
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 17  
>  _parseltongue_  
>  Not Safe For Work Material
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry drummed his fingers against his leg as he spun his wand idly through his fingers, lost in thought. He shifted uncomfortably. A copy of  _Dark Pleasures_ , which he’d snagged from the Chamber on their last visit to Hogwarts, lay open in his lap.

He drew a slow breath and shut the book, placing it on his desk. He licked his lips and then closed his eyes, reaching along the connection to figure out where the Dark Lord was. He smirked when the sensation of water tracing across his skin registered. Harry blinked and adjusted himself with a slight wince even as a smile curved his lips. Harry reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and gently tugged out his invisibility cloak. He slipped his shoes off and swirled the cloak on.

Harry slid through the shadows, skirting around Death Eaters, making note of those that looked twice or fingered their wands. He froze when Lucius and Severus both spun, wands drawn and leveled on the space he had stood. He smirked and kept moving, inching carefully along.

Harry crashed to the floor in the next instant as a trip jinx took him to the floor and disrupted the fall of the cloak. He managed to wrap a wandless shield around himself as he lifted both hands into view and lowered the hood of the cloak. The shield blocked the stunners both men had fired. Lucius blanched when he saw Harry’s face. 

“Very good, Lucius. I expected this of Severus. I managed to slip past at least eight other Death Eaters. I’m going to drag out Moody for a moment…  _Constant Vigilance_  you idiots!! If I’d been an assassin…” Harry trailed off and shook his head. He broke the trip jinx and drew his wand. He then turned and snapped out a spell in parseltongue, which caused everyone to flinch.

Painful, neon purple boils erupted on every Death Eater he’d managed to slip past. Several people shrieked in pain as they poked at a boil and it exploded. “They will fade when you learn to pay attention. I should not have been able to get as far as I have, even starting from my office!”

Harry then slipped off his invisibility cloak, and tucked it into his pocket. He nodded curtly to both Severus and Lucius and then stalked away. He climbed the stairs and shook his head, knowing that the only person that could step onto his and the Dark Lord’s floor without issue were himself and Voldemort. Everyone else tripped a ward. The wards had been laid by Harry after he woke up engaged to the Dark Lord with Bellatrix right outside his door.

Harry slipped through the ward and then closed his eyes. The Dark Lord was still in the shower. He grinned. Even after that minor training exercise, he was still interested in other things. Harry glided through the outer door, through the sitting room and then into the Dark Lord’s bedroom.

Harry swished his wand and let his clothing slip off and fold neatly onto a chair. He took a slow breath and shivered in the cooler air. This room was always the coolest in the entire manor. Always. Harry crept across the floor, keeping in mind the boards that creaked. He eased open the bathroom door and cautiously poked his head around the jamb.

A pale hand pointing a yew wand between his eyes was his reward. He grinned and stepped into the billowing steam cloud. The wand withdrew and he watched crimson eyes rake down his body. Harry lifted both hands slowly, emerald and silver rings glinting on both hands with the serpent and snitch pendant glinting under the skylight.

_“Little One?”_

_“Yes, my Lord?”_  Harry returned then squeaked as a pale, long fingered hand flashed out and grabbed his wrist. He went willingly when he was dragged under the spray. He shook wet hair from his eyes and smiled when his wrists were pinned above his head by pale hands.

Harry moaned when cool lips pressed over his frantically pounding pulse and then teeth bit down sharply. He arched his hips and then yelped when the Dark Lord lowered his hands, but Harry’s wrists were still pinned to the black tile by magic.

Long fingers trailed through the dark curls, nails gently scraping. Harry hitched in a breath when lips trailed up, serpentine tongue flicking over water dampened skin in quick little laps. Harry moaned again, realizing that the man was actually drinking water directly from his skin. He jerked when fingers curled around his arousal and squeezed gently.

“Yes. Oh. Please. Please.”

_“Soo… my little one came to me to be tormented?”_

Harry moaned and nodded. That serpentine tongue flicked against his lips. He opened his mouth and shuddered as the kiss went from soft to brutal. Teeth sank into his lower lip, drawing blood and making him wince. Harry accepted the kiss, tipping his head back against the tiles as pale strong fingers ran up and down his length. Whimpering when the older man pulled away from the kiss he shivered as he opened his eyes and watched that dark forked tongue slide across pale lips, licking away his blood which marked crimson against white flesh.

He yelped when the man hissed a spell in parseltongue and then waved his hand. Harry was suddenly able to lower his wrists from above his head. He blinked when the older man plucked an unmarked bottle from behind the special shampoo Severus brewed for the Dark Lord. His eyes widened when the thick liquid was smoothed down over the Dark Lord’s blatant erection.

“Arms around my neck, Little One.”

Harry obeyed immediately and was then lifted into the Dark Lord’s arms, knees anchored at the Dark Lord’s elbows. His lower body was tipped forward and he moaned as the Dark Lord slid easily into him. He rested his dark head on against the wall. The Dark Lord never used a spell to prepare him. The man prefered to touch him to do it. He blinked.

“W- why?”

“I. Want. You. Now.” Each word was punctuated by a thrust. Harry’s eyes rolled and he moaned. It felt so good. Every time the man slammed forward Harry could feel it. The position was teasing, taunting. His toes flexed and he whined.

“Please, please, oh god. Please.”

 _“Please what, Little One?”_   The Dark Lord stilled his hips with a hiss, buried to the hilt inside his boy, who was babbling and moaning.

“Let me… oh… oh...please, please.”

 _“Yes?”_  The hissed word was almost lost amongst the hiss of the spray from the shower head.

“Let me come. Oh.” Harry arched slightly, begging with both body and voice.

“I don’t think… no.” The Dark Lord purred resuming his pace, withdrawing slowly and then burying himself deep, enjoying each keening whine that was forced from his lover’s throat.

“Please? Please, let me. Oh please.”

 _“Mine.”_  Another sharp bite to his throat accompanied the declaration. Harry panted and blinked dazedly. Crimson eyes blazed as they locked with his own as the man lifted his head and licked his lips free of blood.

“Yours, yours. Oh god. Please, please. Please.”

_“Mine. You. Are. Mine.”_

_“Yes. Your. Oh. God. My. Lord. Yours. Yours.”_  Harry fell into parseltongue, babbling and hissing as the Dark Lord’s pace steadied and the friction hit just the right spots. He whimpered and panted, soft cries lost amongst the sound of the spray hitting the tiles.

 _“Come. Come for your Lord.”_  Voldemort hissed. Harry spilled on command, crying out as the older man thrust deep and bit down on his shoulder, shuddering as he coated his lover’s inner walls with his semen. He lapped gently at the bite wound as he withdrew from his lover’s tight heat.

Harry panted and hummed as his legs were slowly let go of. He slid down the front of the Dark Lord. Only his clasped hands against the back of  the man’s neck was keeping Harry on his feet.

He stepped with Voldemort and shivered as the man rinsed off the both of them and then soaped lazily and rinsed again with a smirk. Harry squeaked when strong arms scooped him up as the water was waved off.

“Since that satisfied you… I believe the expression is  _and now for round two?_ ”

Harry moaned but nodded. He knew his lover was insatiable and he looked forward to that fact.


End file.
